


Hate that I love you

by whenineternal



Series: Space Sex [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Class Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, because they're soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: They both know there is no use for any words, there are none that could save them the heartache.





	Hate that I love you

There is very little Johnny likes more than the wind in his hair and the roaring sound of his bike’s engine as he cruises down the long highways surrounding the capital. Working on his bike with some good tunes playing in the background comes a close second. And girls in flowing summer dresses and drinks with Doyoung after their shifts are all good things too, but neither of them can compare to the freedom he feels with the large vehicle vibrating between his thighs.

Zipping between two cars and taking the shortcut underneath a large magnet-driven bus, he takes a right off the main road and onto a spiralling bridge leading to the higher levels. He normally stays away from the Second and First Level, only sometimes accompanying Doyoung when he is off sweet-talking his new lust interest; a cute, dimpled baker. He’ll admit Doyoung is a bit more smitten with this guy than any he has seen his friend with before, but that doesn’t change the fact that Doyoung doesn’t know how to date.

He slows down once he reaches a residential area, tipping an imaginary hat at a familiar patrolling police officer and drives three beats under the speed limit until he rounds a corner. That man has got it out for him, he swears. Seven speeding tickets from the same cop and they haven’t even reached equinox yet. It’s not normal.

Not long after, he reaches a road block, rock from the mountain that fell out little over a year ago and was never cleaned up. With the new bridge road opening only weeks later there was little use of this one anymore.

It was a tragedy when it happened, but Johnny is quite glad for it, in a very callous and insensitive way he realises. But it led his adventurous self to find his most favourite place in the entire city. Killing the engine, he kicks his left foot against the ring in the middle of the front wheel and the anti-gravity clamps comes to life with a satisfying humming sound. Gripping the handlebars and clenching his thighs around the bike, he takes off, lifting slowly from the ground and building speed the higher he goes. Flying over the rubble, he heads towards the tall wall of the inner city, sending a mocking salute to the golden spires in the distance and the royal family within.

He touches down on the ridge half a mile from the road block and parks his bike close to the wall.

The view from up here is the best, unhindered and panoramic, and he is just in time to see the sun starting to dip below the ocean in the south.

Flopping down on a large rock near the edge, he leans back on his hands and breathes in the salty sea air. Down in the streets the air is too polluted, but once you get up in the heights it is really something to enjoy.

 

A delicate cough comes from somewhere to his right and Johnny startles, he was expecting to be alone, he always is after all. Sitting up more to see over the fallen tree beside him, he finds a small figure with an unnaturally pretty face looking up at him from the ground.

“Sorry, I did not want to hide,” the man says in a quiet voice, blushing a little as Johnny continues to study him.

“No worries your highness,” he says after a while and the other man’s eyes widen in what he recognises as panic.

“This ledge is large enough for two, if you don’t mind the company,” he smiles disarmingly at the small prince who shifts uncomfortably before rising to his feet.

Johnny throws an arm out in front of him when he starts to leave, shaking his head with a laugh.

“You were here first, if you want to be alone, I’ll leave,” he says and waits while the other man studies his face for a very long minute before brushing off his trousers and sitting down on the fallen tree.

“The name’s Johnny, by the way,” he holds two fingers to his forehead in his regular greeting, smiling cheekily at the prince and making him blush once more. He must blush pretty easily. A dangerous thing when you’re that pretty.

“I am Taeyong,” he says, hands folded in his lap and back ramrod straight. His clothes are immaculate apart from a dusting of brown dirt on one of his knees, and with his perfect facade Johnny is tempted to call him a doll. If he wasn’t scared it might earn him a night in the arrest.

There are many stories about what happens to people who insult the royal family and while Johnny is certain most of them are made up by drunkards in a bar with a good audience, he would rather not risk it. Even if Taeyong doesn’t look like he could so much as move Johnny if he threw his entire weight against him.

“How’d you get up here?” Johnny asks as he looks around them and sees no other vehicle except for his own. Squinting his eyes, he looks up at the tall palace wall behind them.

“I did not come up, I came down,” Taeyong says and sticks his legs out like a little child, wiggling his feet a little.

“Magnetic boots,” he explains, taking a deep breath. Holding it, he turns to look at Johnny, studies him intently for a few long moments, and then he exhales and his entire body slumps. He sends Johnny a shy smile as he grips the pressed material of his trousers between his fingers.

“That’s impressive,” Johnny whistles, looking once more up at the wall. He has to tilt his head back to see the top.

“It was terrifying,” Taeyong whispers, laughing a little after a moment.

Johnny watches Taeyong while the prince watches the horizon, trying to piece this shy, soft-spoken doll together with the stone-faced, silent prince he has seen on television and read about in gossip magazines. He can’t quite do it, the two seem like different people altogether.

There is a long splinter stuck to the fabric of Taeyong’s shirt, just below his right shoulder blade, and when Johnny notices it, he reaches around him to pluck it from his back. It’s second nature to him to do things like that, he once told Doyoung very loudly that he had spinach stuck between his teeth when they were on a double date. Granted, Doyoung wanted to get rid of his date that time, but the fact is still that Johnny will never keep his silence about a leaf in your hair, or an irregularity in your otherwise perfect presentation.

And Taeyong’s presentation is the most perfect he has ever seen.

While Johnny thinks nothing of it, Taeyong is obviously not expecting it, jerking away from his hand the second it lands on his back.

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice tight and breathing picking up. Johnny holds his hand out placatingly and points at Taeyong’s back.

“You have something on your back, I was removing it,” he explains in a soft voice and smiles as Taeyong’s cheeks slowly turn pink.

“Sorry,” the prince whispers and shuffles around to put his back in easier reach for Johnny, letting him finally pluck the splinter from his back and throw it away.

“No worries,” Johnny says and then leans a little closer and whispers, “if I was going to assassinate you, you wouldn’t see it coming,” just to see Taeyong gasp and tense up in that intensely cute way again.

“Kidding,” he says and leans back on his hands, “I’m just a third level mechanic.”

Taeyong doesn’t laugh like he had hoped for, but he relaxes quickly and smiles down at his hands.

“You are a bit different,” he mumbles, but when Johnny asks him to repeat himself he only shakes his head and sets his eyes on the horizon again.

They sit in quiet for a while, watching the sun disappear more and more and painting the skies in orange and pink and red and purple and the lightest blue, all the while mirroring itself on the ocean surface.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Johnny says tentatively, watching Taeyong from out the corner of his eye. Taeyong turns in on himself then, starts fiddling with his fingers as his chin falls to his chest and he shivers a few times.

“I needed some space and as I was walking up there,” he turns slightly to point up at the wall, “I noticed this ledge.”

Johnny nods slowly and makes to stand up.

“I should leave you then,” he says only to have Taeyong whip his head around with a loud exclamation of, “No!”

“I mean, if you want to then of course. It is up to you,” he gathers himself remarkably quickly, but he can’t conceal the hint of disappointment in his voice.

“I guess I’ll stay then,” Johnny says and turns his eyes away when Taeyong both looks relieved and torn between blushing and frowning. He probably doesn’t know why he wants Johnny to stay, but Johnny figures that’s how it is with things like this. The details are bloody hard to figure out, but the feelings are pretty clear.

“I come up here as often as I can, like watching the sunset,” he gestures a hand in a line over the horizon and when he puts it down, he scoots a little closer towards Taeyong.

He really shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t even be thinking about it, but Taeyong is too pretty not to flirt with.

Clearing his throat, Johnny taps Taeyong’s shoulder and points at the sky where the stars are becoming visible.

“You see that? That’s the Morpheus belt, those three big stars in a V-shape,” he says as he takes Taeyong’s hand and points it towards the south-west.

“No it is not,” Taeyong mumbles, smiling wryly at Johnny, “it is the Triad, an agglomeration of planets 600 light years from New Earth.”

Johnny clears his throat in embarrassment and Taeyong smiles apologetically at him, but Johnny isn’t one to wallow on things like this for long.

“So you know a little astronomy, good for you,” he says and Taeyong laughs. He figures it was worth it to hear that sound.

“I am a prince Johnny; I know a little about everything.”

Johnny huffs an incredulous laugh, but Taeyong doesn’t sound the slightest bit arrogant saying it. He figures their level of education is vastly different, so Taeyong knowing a little about everything might possibly be a very simple truth.

“Can I call you Johnny, by the way?” Taeyong asks, once more twiddling his fingers in his lap. Johnny arches an eyebrow at him and says, “it’s my name, so yeah.”

Taeyong nods with a loud inhale, looking anywhere but at Johnny, and Johnny squints his eyes at him as he tries to think of something to do that will put the other man at ease. He is normally quite good at creating a comfortable atmosphere no matter where he goes, but Taeyong is so tightly strung that even his most disarming smile seems to have the opposite effect.

“I ain’t calling you prince and curtsying or anything though,” he grins and leans lazily on his elbows on the large, flat rock. “Don’t care for all that royal shmoyal shit.”

Taeyong turns a little towards him, placing his left foot on a stump in the wide log and smiles at him.

“As you should not,” he says with his head tilted, “everyone is born equal, it was simply coincidence that I was born into the royal family. I have done nothing to earn my title.”

There is a heaviness over Taeyong that Johnny noticed the first time their eyes met. A helplessness almost, and when Taeyong avoids his eyes the longer he stares at him, Johnny starts to see the dejected self-loathing in the way Taeyong tightens his jaw when he talks about himself. And in the way he digs his fingers into his own hands so hard it must be painful.

“I am sorry,” Taeyong says, hoarsely. His spine straightens and he holds his head high again.

“I should not take the liberty of laying my woes on you.”

Johnny sits up with a sigh and leans his forearms on his knees, dropping his head between them for a few seconds before turning towards Taeyong.

“Yeah well, now you have. And I ain’t leaving now,” his voice is gruff, but he keeps the smile on his face warm, and Taeyong unravels as quickly as if he flicked a switch. Falling even further together than before as his face scrunches up like he’s holding back tears.

No tears fall and he sits up a bit straighter, clearing his throat as he turns to face Johnny again.

“I am betrothed,” he starts and Johnny can’t help the single thought of “ _fuck_ ” going through his mind.

“I got the news today, I have never even met him. He is the eldest son of a foreign dignitary; he is also fifteen years older than me.”

“I didn’t think arranged marriages were allowed anymore,” Johnny says with a frown. He is pretty sure it was decreed by the Queen some generations ago after two of her kids were murdered by her eldest daughter’s betrothed.

He says so to Taeyong who raises an impressed eyebrow at him and Johnny shrugs.

“A nutjob went on a killing spree only to be stopped by the most badass woman in history? I had a crush on her.”

Taeyong laughs again, a quiet giggle, but sobers quickly.

“That is why the plan is to play us as star-crossed lovers,” he says, once again pulling at his own fingers.

“The story is that he saw me on tv and fell in love, reached out to me in secret and we have been in a relationship for a year. It is ridiculous.”

Taeyong rubs hard at his eyes as a frustrated tear slips down his cheeks.

“He is a creep, he saw me and thought I was hot and made his father use me as a bargaining chip; we will get unlimited access to the Vernas mines, and he gets unlimited access to me.” He shakes in his seat, kicking his feet angrily and huffing and breathing harshly through his nose, turning his head this way and that to stave of tears.

“It’s okay to cry,” Johnny whispers, but Taeyong only shakes his head.

“If I start, I am afraid I will not be able to stop,” he mumbles.

Johnny holds out a hand to him anyway and says, “the rock makes a better seat, come here.”

Taeyong takes his hand and holds onto it when he jumps off the log and walks around the choppy end of it to Johnny’s side. He looks up at him then, a childlike wonder in his eyes, and Johnny wants so badly to cup his face in his hands and kiss him.

Johnny has never believed in love at first sight, rather thinking that love is something that comes from familiarity and longevity in each other’s company, but he can’t deny that being with Taeyong is making him feel something special.

Taeyong climbs up on the rock, his shorter legs giving him a bit of trouble, but Johnny allows him the space he clearly wants to do things on his own.

“Why isn’t the senate stopping it though?” he asks and Taeyong shakes his head again with a heavy sigh.

“They do not know about it. Vernas is a monarchy and they require the royal family to be the face of any discussions between our two planets. The senate is under the belief that the Crown Prince of Vernas stepped in when the negotiations were going sour and revealed our _relationship_ , saying he did not want this to create a rift between _us_!”

Taeyong slaps his hands against his thighs and shrugs his shoulders in a very cute huff, but his face is still frowning so Johnny places a hand on the rock behind him, almost holding him yet not quite touching him.

“Why would your parents sell you like that? Don’t they care?” he frowns fiercely and Taeyong turns to him, meeting eyes with him only briefly before he slumps into Johnny’s chest.

“I am sorry,” he says thickly as he buries his face in Johnny’s neck. “I think I am going to cry.” No tears seem to fall though, and Taeyong only sniffles as he sits limply in Johnny’s arms, enjoying his warmth as much as Johnny is enjoying having the prince’s small body so close.

“I shouldn’t,” Taeyong breathes suddenly and pushes away from Johnny, dabbing delicately at his eyes.

“I am sorry,” he says again with a shaky smile, “that was inappropriate.”

Johnny finally works up the nerve to lay a hand against Taeyong’s soft cheek and rubs his thumb over his cheekbone.

“I don’t think so,” he says and smiles when Taeyong’s lips twitch. He sighs when he casts a glance at his clock and brushes his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, trying to make it clear that he is not running from him.

“I’m supposed to meet a friend like ten minutes ago, so I have to leave. Do you want a lift up?” he asks with a nod at the top of the wall behind them.

Taeyong shakes his head and looks dejectedly at the dark blue horizon.

“I want to stay a little longer,” he says with a shiver. The wind is picking up a bit, turning the warm air a little colder and easily slipping through Taeyong’s thin shirt. Without thinking twice, Johnny shrugs off his jacket and wraps it over Taeyong’s shoulders.

“You keep that for now,” he says and slips off the rock. “I’ll be here tomorrow, same time. I’ll want it back.”

He nods at the jacket and stops for a few seconds to look Taeyong in the eye, only leaving when the other’s face breaks into a small smile. Walking to his bike, he only looks back once he is seated on it and catches Taeyong pulling the lapel of his jacket up and burying his nose in it.

Deciding to take the short way home, Johnny flies a way up into the sky and then angles his bike downwards to the ocean and falls at breakneck speed.

 

ó

 

Doyoung never showed up at the bar so Johnny left him a strongly worded message on his phone and spent the night nursing one drink and thinking about Taeyong. He should bring some mulberry beer next time, he’ll bet Taeyong has never tasted it.

He spends the whole night slumped over his whiskey, imagining Taeyong in all kinds of situations and by the time the sun rises again he has accepted that love at first sight isn’t that ridiculous of a concept.

While his bed calls for him, he has work to do and his palm is itching to meet with the back of Doyoung’s head.

 

“What the hell!” Doyoung grunts and lays a protective hand against his own head, glaring sourly up at Johnny.

“That’s for being a real twat,” Johnny explains, rubbing his smarting palm against his thigh. He may have hit a little too hard.

“Gee, sorry I didn’t come drink with you, I wasn’t in the mood,” Doyoung says, twisting a wire coupling hard between his fingers until the metal pinches his skin.

“Fuck,” he exclaims and throws it onto his workbench.

“Well, you ruined a perfectly good night for me by not giving me a heads-up,” Johnny says, not the slightest sympathetic. He finally gets a look at Doyoung’s face when he sits down opposite him to look at his assigned tasks for the day. The other man looks as sullen as he sounds, face drawn in exhaustion with dark bags under his eyes and a ghostly pale colour to his skin.

“Fuck, you look terrible,” he mumbles, worry setting in. Doyoung seemed fine the day before.

“Jaehyun went on a date with Yuta,” Doyoung offers without being prompted. Of course, it would have to be that sweet-faced wizard of a baker. Not a lot ever affects Doyoung, but Jaehyun has gotten under his skin in a bad way.

“It’s one date man, if you like him this much then go ask him out. If he likes you he’ll at least consider it.”

Any other time he would have more compassion for his best friend, but Doyoung robbed him of more time with _his_ potential love interest by sulking over his own.

“You’re in a bad mood today,” Doyoung comments, sifting through the box of wires on his desk. He makes a weak, triumphant sound when he finds two he likes and sets to splicing them.

“I was having a good time last night with this real pretty doll, but I cut it short because you and I had plans so yeah, I’m in a bad mood,” Johnny says and flicks a piece of silicone insulation at Doyoung’s forehead.

“Who is she?” Doyoung asks, rubbing absentmindedly at his forehead. Johnny flicks another piece at him along with a shit-eating grin when Doyoung glares and throws it back.

“It’s a he,” he says and leans back in his chair, throwing his feet on the desk. He doesn’t have anything pressing to do at the moment.

“Oh? Been quite a while, I was starting to think you’d gone all straight and narrow,” Doyoung teases, sounding a little more alive than before, and Johnny throws a handful of wire insulation pieces at him and they both laugh.

“It’s just happened that way, I’ve met more girls than boys lately that I’ve liked,” he explains and Doyoung nods.

“This one’s special though,” he says tentatively, he hasn’t decided yet if he should reveal Taeyong’s identity to Doyoung.  They don’t say anything more after that, both focusing on their work in silence for hours until it is high noon and Doyoung suddenly flies out of his chair.

“Fuck it, Nakamoto’s not good enough for him,” he grunts and storms off, presumably to finally ask Jaehyun out.

Johnny shouts a blessing of good fortune at his back and Doyoung throws up two fingers in response. He really hopes it ends well for Doyoung, by the stars he could need it.

Without Doyoung’s presence to distract him, the next hour goes by at a snail’s pace and when Doyoung finally comes back at the tail end of Johnny’s lunch break, he looks windswept but there is a large smile on his face.

“I assume it went well,” Johnny says around a mouthful of salted pretzel. Doyoung only smiles and drops into his chair with a happy sigh. Johnny wishes his love life could be as simple as Doyoung’s right now, but he can’t deny the way Taeyong makes him feel and he can’t for the life of him stay away.

 

ó

 

Taeyong isn’t there when he finally gets to the ledge that night, but he finds his jacket on the rock they sat on and a handwritten note between its folds.

 

_Thank you for last night, I was lost and you made me feel better when you were not obligated to and I am grateful for that._  
I apologise for my absence, my mother was adamant about me joining them for dinner, but I will be here tomorrow.   
If you still want to see me, that is.

_Best,_

_Taeyong_

Johnny runs his fingers over the stark paper, feels its thickness and the grooves from Taeyong’s pen. He has never received an actual note before, it feels incredibly personal, almost intimate. Without thinking, he raises the piece of paper to his nose and smells it. After a second he scoffs at himself and swings his jacket over one shoulder, trudging through the grass back to his bike. Taeyong is doing something to him that Johnny doesn’t want to recognise. He would only get his heart broken.

 

He does return the next night, planning to tell Taeyong what he had decided on the night before when he once again found himself back at the bar. Johnny is not one to pursue someone who has been spoken for, even if Taeyong didn’t ask for it, or even wants it. And anyway, his betrothed is a prince; Johnny is just a third level mechanic. He could go for a quick fuck and then leave it at that, but it would only make the ache worse in the end when there was no way he could keep Taeyong.

Taeyong is there when he arrives, looking beautiful in the waning sunlight, dressed in a loose robe that flows around his skinny body in the strong wind. He stays facing away from Johnny until he comes to stand at his side and then he looks up at him, head tilting enticingly, and Johnny feels as if the moment belongs in one of those romance novels his friend Taeil reads, with excessive commentary, all the time.

“Nice evening, is it not?” Taeyong says lightly, touching Johnny’s arm with the fingers of one hand. It’s intimate, almost as intimate as the note Taeyong gave him, and he is mortified to find his cheeks burning with a blush as if he was some awkward teenage boy with his first crush.

“Yeah,” he says, clearing his throat as his voice cracks embarrassingly.

“I am really glad you decided to come, Johnny,” Taeyong says, still in that light, breezy tone of voice, looking out at the horizon. Taeyong’s choice of words makes him flush even more as he remembers how he jacked it in the bar’s bathroom, thinking about Taeyong’s pretty lips and soulful eyes and imagining him on his knees looking up at him.

“I wanted to thank you again, for what you did for me,” Taeyong says, turning to Johnny and placing both hands on his forearm, loosely encircling it with his slim fingers. It doesn’t take a genius to know what Taeyong intends, but Johnny isn’t going to allow it.

“I want you Taeyong, I’m not gonna lie, but offering your body to me out of gratefulness is not alright,” his voice comes out harsher than he intended and Taeyong shrinks back, hands retreating into the folds of his robe. Johnny sighs in regret and steps up close behind him, gently pressing his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck.

“I only came here to tell you we couldn’t see each other again,” he mumbles, leaving it open-ended to see where Taeyong will take it. He desperately hopes Taeyong defies him.

“You make me feel in a way no one ever have, please stay,” Taeyong whispers finally and Johnny would have to be made of stone to refuse him.

His plan shatters into a million pieces, not unlike what his heart will do after the night is through. But at the moment, he cups Taeyong’s small face in his hands like he has wanted since the moment he laid eyes on him in the orange light of a sunset.

“Okay,” he whispers as he tilts Taeyong’s head around and presses their mouths together in a gentle, yet deliciously thorough kiss. Taeyong melts against his chest, lifting a hand to sift through Johnny’s long hair as he opens his mouth under the press of Johnny’s lips. He turns slowly in Johnny’s arms, lifting his arms around Johnny’s neck as their kiss deepens, and the silky material of his robe slips over Johnny’s exposed skin, sending a shiver down his back.

Taeyong feels small in his arms, wiry arms wrapped tightly around him, lithe waist engulfed by Johnny’s calloused hands. He lifts one hand to cup Taeyong’s face and tilt his head back and it feels so good when Taeyong’s body arches against him, soft and pliant beneath his hands and mouth.

“I have,” Taeyong begins to say, speaking quietly against Johnny’s mouth. He uncurls one arm from Johnny’s neck and points somewhere behind them. Johnny doesn’t turn to look, rather gathers Taeyong closer in his arms and walks them carefully towards where Taeyong had pointed, mouths still pressed together. He already surmised Taeyong’s intentions tonight, and is not surprised that he had prepared for it. He is leading them to a place he has never been before, so it is with regret that he pulls away from Taeyong’s sweet mouth so he can see where he is walking. As they round the bend and the setting sun falls behind them, Johnny laughs a little incredulously at the grandiose set up that meets him. A southern style tipi tent over a thick blanket, large enough for him to stretch comfortably in every direction and covered with decorative pillows. It’s too pretty for him, but it fits Taeyong perfectly as he steps out of his shoes and lies down amongst it.

“I’m gonna dirty that if I lie down in it,” Johnny jokes and Taeyong smiles, nimble fingers unhooking the small clasps holding his robe together one by one until it falls open around him. Johnny’s breath is knocked out of him as Taeyong reveals all of himself to him, his body completely naked under the thin robe.

“Dirty me, Johnny,” he says, teasing fingers over his own skin and hypnotising Johnny to move closer, shedding his clothes as he goes until he is half naked and lying down on top of Taeyong. He sighs in exquisite pleasure as Taeyong runs his fingers firmly through his hair, massaging his head and at the same time drawing him in closer.

“Make me yours,” he whispers into Johnny’s ear before biting his earlobe, suckling on it gently. He is being seduced, Johnny is lucid enough to realise that, but Taeyong’s certainty and fearlessness is such a turn on Johnny is slightly ashamed to admit it has him aching in his jeans.

He grinds slowly against Taeyong, grunting in surprise when Taeyong’s legs part under him and their hips slot even closer together.

“Too rough,” Taeyong whispers and moves his hands to the waistband of Johnny’s jeans, tugging gently in a silent demand. He doesn’t try to take them off, but Johnny wouldn’t deny him it anyway. He desperately wants to feel Taeyong’s warm skin against his own nakedness.

“Did you mean it?” he asks, silently cursing himself for not going with the flow and getting to the good stuff already. Why is he such a cockblock to himself?

“What you said … about feelings and stuff,” he clears his throat, feeling flustered just by thinking of it.

“It is odd, is it not?” Taeyong says serenely, running his fingers feather soft over Johnny’s face.

“How feelings come about. You do not know _why_ they are there, just that they are,” he muses and Johnny feels warm, if a little creeped out, that Taeyong could have the same thought about it as he did only days ago.

“Totally,” he says into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong’s admission was more than enough and Johnny was ready to move on before he even finished talking. He just needed to know they were both on the same page.

Kissing over the soft skin at Taeyong’s throat earns him a soft moan so he does it some more, biting down gently and sucking to leave small, barely visible marks along his collarbones. Taeyong wants to be owned and Johnny desperately wants to make him his. He spreads his hands over Taeyong’s chest and kisses down the flat planes of his body, licking along the shallow hollows of his muscled torso, sucking on his hardened nipples, refusing Taeyong’s hands pushing at the top of his head until the prince goes pliant under him, freely giving him the reins.

“I’m gonna make you feel good baby, don’t worry,” he murmurs against Taeyong’s skin, his mouth pressed to a spot between his top two ribs that is making Taeyong gasp and squirm underneath him. Taeyong groans in disappointment when he moves on, pressing his thumb firmly over the mark he has made before he runs his tongue down the middle of Taeyong’s stomach, oh so slowly, until Taeyong’s hard dick hits him in the chin. He doesn’t know if it’s his exceptional prowess in sex that has made Taeyong hard so quickly or if he is just easily excited, but he prefers to think it’s the former. Makes him feel good.

“You’re so good,” Taeyong moans, as if he has read his mind, and Johnny smirks against his left hipbone and decides to take mercy on him by moving one hand to grip Taeyong’s cock at the base and pull it over his length. He pulls back far enough to look up at Taeyong’s face when he rubs his palm over the tip of his cock, and he swears he has never seen anything more beautiful than Taeyong’s face when he is caught in the throes of absolute pleasure. The delicate furrow in his brow and the way his eyelids flutter over his closed eyes soften his features, making him look more pretty than handsome. Johnny doesn’t think it’s possible to say Taeyong is either or of those two things, he is rather a beautiful mix of it. Soft and strong, delicate and sharp. He thinks the same thing translates to Taeyong’s personality.

He is still looking up at Taeyong as he tugs his cock slowly and firmly, so he sees when Taeyong slides a small tube of lube towards him. Taeyong raises up on one elbow, blinking rapidly and gasping wetly.

“Please, I need something inside me,” he says, still so eloquent, and so honest, and then he falls back into the pillows and blankets and spreads his legs even more. Johnny isn’t quite sure how to proceed; he wanted to take his time, but Taeyong seems to want him to speed things up.

“Can you come on just my fingers?” he asks, taking the loud moan Taeyong lets out as a yes. He sits back and gathers his legs under him, taking Taeyong’s knees in both hands and lifting them up so he can see the crevice between his ass cheeks parting as Taeyong spreads his legs _even_ more.

“Damn you’re flexible,” Johnny curses, running his palms up and down Taeyong’s calves.

“Ballet,” Taeyong mumbles and takes a deep breath, holding it when Johnny’s hands cup his ass. He lifts it from the soft, blanketed ground enough to nudge a pillow underneath it and then he runs his fingers along the crack, ghosting them over Taeyong’s hole. Satisfied, he sits back and picks up the lube to cover his fingers with.

“You good?” he asks as he lays his left palm on Taeyong’s inner thigh and places the index finger of his right hand at Taeyong’s puckered opening.

“So good,” Taeyong sighs, releasing the breath he was holding and his whole body relaxes with it. He is more than familiar with this, he is experienced, and Johnny can’t deny he feels a tiny surge of jealousy when he wonders who else have seen this elfin creature lost in ecstasy.

Taeyong moans loudly when Johnny’s finger breaches him, pushing in slowly and steadily as far as it can go. He clearly loves it, already his hips are moving to get more of Johnny’s finger inside him.

“More, more” he moans and Johnny slides another finger in beside his index finger, thrusting them inside Taeyong when he seems to settle a little at the added stretch.

“So good,” he sighs again, arms spread out at his sides and head tipped backwards, exposing his throat, tempting Johnny to kiss and bite and mark it even more than he already has. He does kiss, but something tells him he shouldn’t leave too many marks so he keeps it gentle no matter how much he wants to claim Taeyong in every way imaginable.

The heat around his fingers is setting his body on fire, the smouldering embers in the pit of his stomach set alight by the tightness and his cock aches to be inside it, but he doesn’t rush. He is going to make Taeyong come first and then he can get to his own gratification, hopefully by making Taeyong come one more time.

He curls his fingers and thrusts them fully inside Taeyong, searching for that one spot that will make him come undone faster than anything. Taeyong almost screams when he finds it, body arching from the ground and he fists the blanket underneath him so hard his fingers turn white. He is so damn sensitive and it is getting Johnny harder than he thinks he has ever been in his life.

“Do that again please,” he whines when he falls back into the blankets and Johnny’s fingers remain motionless inside him. Johnny watches him for several seconds more, takes in the thin layer of sweat that is starting to cover Taeyong’s body and making him shine in the remaining light from the sun. Then he moves his fingers, thrusting them shallowly inside Taeyong and pressing incessantly on his prostate until all that escapes Taeyong’s mouth is a garbled mess of sounds and half-words, that persistent eloquence finally driven out of him. Johnny smirks as he holds Taeyong still with one hand tightly gripping his hip and moves his fingers rapidly inside him, listening to his moans echoing around them. The sparse covering of the half-tent shields them from the wind and Johnny is starting to sweat in the heat that is accumulating between them, his jeans getting far too uncomfortable and restrictive with every moan that slips from Taeyong’s tantalizing lips. The heat and his own arousal clouds his mind and he barely notices as his fingers stop thrusting, pressed against Taeyong’s prostate, and then begins a slow circling motion instead. Taeyong’s back curves away from the blankets and his eyes scrunch shut as he comes hard, clenching around Johnny’s fingers and spilling thick cum over his own stomach.

Johnny impatiently removes his fingers, drying them hurriedly on the blankets beneath them before undoing his jeans and pulling them off. He sighs in relief as his cock is freed from all its restrictions and he finally feel like he can breathe again.

“That was sudden,” Taeyong says, his voice hoarse and quiet. Johnny doesn’t know how long he has been sitting on his haunches, a hand loosely gripping his cock and relishing in the warm air tickling over his naked skin. He has never had sex outdoors before, but this will definitely not be the last time.

“Oh,” he hears Taeyong utter, his tone one of quiet amazement, almost reverence, and Johnny smirks for a split second before he gasps as Taeyong’s fingers touch his cock. It is no more than a brush of his fingertips around the engorged head of his length, but Johnny feels it through his entire body, sensation zapping like lightning bolts from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes. He hears Taeyong move, but his eyes have fallen closed and he can’t find the will to open them, too caught in feeling. When Taeyong moves his hand away he allows it to fall limply at his side, and then a warm tongue runs along his length and lights explode behind Johnny’s eyes, shocking him into awareness. He looks down his own chest to the top of Taeyong’s head and when he moans Taeyong lifts his eyes to meet his and Johnny swears he died and went to heaven. The sight of Taeyong’s mouth wrapped around his considerable girth is the hottest thing he has ever seen, and his beautiful eyes looking up at him, wet with tears, see straight through him.

Taeyong’s mouth around his cock is exquisite, but in this moment, that’s not what he wants. Gently pulling Taeyong’s head back, he guides him up on his knees to meet him and presses his mouth to Taeyong’s, cupping his head with both palms. Taeyong clings to him in return, fingertips digging into his back as he pulls himself as close to Johnny’s chest as he can get and slips his tongue past Johnny’s parted lips. They stay like that, on their knees amongst the soft blankets, kissing, until the sun drops fully below the horizon and the orange and pink light fades from the sky, leaving room for the stars to twinkle down at them. When they part, their eyes lock on each other, speaking words they don’t know how to say any other way. It shouldn’t be possible to feel so strongly for someone he just met, but Johnny won’t question it. He loves Taeyong, it doesn’t have to be difficult. He loves him, it’s that simple.

 

There is a slight shuffling around as Taeyong reaches for the lube and covers Johnny’s cock with it, but when he pushes Johnny to sit on his haunches again and settles astride his thighs, they slow down again. Johnny holds Taeyong steady and Taeyong curls one arm around Johnny’s neck and grips his cock with his other hand and their lips meet as Taeyong sinks down on Johnny’s cock and settles firmly in his lap. Contrary to earlier when Taeyong was almost delirious and desperately trying to fuck himself on Johnny’s fingers, there is no haze over his eyes now and his mouth is curled in a soft smile as he runs his fingers over and over through Johnny’s hair.

“This feels good,” he whispers and Johnny knows instinctively that he doesn’t just mean his cock inside him. It feels good being together like this, it feels right.

“Yeah it does,” he whispers back, sliding one hand up the length of Taeyong’s back to cup his neck and pull him in for a kiss. Johnny loves kissing Taeyong; his sweet, chocolatey taste and soft lips are addictive and he doesn’t mind when they get lost in it once again, only trading kisses for who knows how long.

Their lips are still fused together when Taeyong starts to move, rolling his hips in the tiniest of circles. Johnny moves both hands under his ass and lifts him up a scant inch, allowing gravity to pull him back down in his lap. Taeyong gasps against his mouth when the hard thrust hits right where he wants it, and then he begins to move in earnest. Steadying himself on Johnny’s shoulders he lifts from his lap, thighs tensing around Johnny’s, and then falls back into his lap.

“So good,” he whines after one thrust has him gasping for air and trembling in Johnny’s lap from having his swollen prostate stimulated so roughly. Johnny groans at the breathless sound and wraps his arms tightly around Taeyong, gripping a thigh with one hand as he lifts him up and tips them over until Taeyong’s back is pushed into the blankets. Lifting Taeyong’s legs in the air and pushing them against his chest, he holds him still as he thrusts hard and fast into him, chasing that sound, desperate to pull it from Taeyong’s lips again. It doesn’t take much, Taeyong gets vocal when Johnny takes all control away from him and his moans echo back at them from the city wall, spreading the sound out to the sea.

Johnny groans when Taeyong tightens around him, unintentionally holding him in place right against his prostate when Taeyong’s body clamping down on his cock makes Johnny’s hips jerk and shutter to a stop as he clenches his teeth together to keep himself from coming too soon.

“Fuck, baby. Fuck fuck fuck,” he moans, dropping Taeyong’s legs to catch his weight on his forearms as he falls forward, caging Taeyong in between his elbows. Taeyong is quick to wrap his legs around Johnny’s waist and his fingers comb through Johnny’s hair, petting him softly as their lips meet and Johnny’s hips start moving once more.

They slow down, hips rolling gently and lips moving softly together as they explore each other’s mouth with their tongues.

“I want to keep you,” Taeyong moans with an impish smile when a particularly deep thrust has him slipping along the blankets, the pillows being pushed to the side.

“I will keep you in my room, they will never take you from me,” Johnny isn’t sure Taeyong even knows what he is saying as his eyes have rolled back and he is tense with pleasure as they both get closer and closer to the brink. Even so, he doesn’t contract his words even once. Bloody posh, high born socialite. It’s hot though.

Johnny tucks one hand under Taeyong’s shoulder to keep him in place as he fucks him hard and deep with measured thrusts, and tips Taeyong’s head back with the other, exposing his throat and sending his moans into the night sky. He is close, can feel his orgasm tightening his belly and making him tense all the way to his toes, but he holds it back, thrusting shallowly against Taeyong’s prostate until he arches away from the ground and comes in between their bodies pressed so close together.

“Can I-“ “Come in me,” Taeyong gasps before Johnny can ask and a second later Johnny comes into the heat of Taeyong’s body, muffling his moans in Taeyong’s sweet mouth.

 

They lie next to each other under the cotton canopy until the sun peeks over the horizon and lightens the sky in morning colours. Naked under heavy blankets, wrapped in each other’s arms, until life comes knocking at their perfect haven. They dress in silence, kiss each other goodbye in silence and part ways without a word. They both know there is no use for any words, there are none that could save them the heartache.

 

Johnny doesn’t see or hear from Taeyong for nine agonizing days. He is sitting at his desk in the garage tearing up pieces of insulation and throwing them at Doyoung’s head, pissed about walking in on Doyoung fucking his new boyfriend on two occasions in just as many days.

“Stop it,” Doyoung grunts and throws a fistful of the torn up alcryn back at Johnny. Johnny imitates him in a high pitched voice, twisting his face into a grimace. Just seeing the smile that won’t leave Doyoung’s face no matter how much he annoys him is majorly pissing him off, and on top of it he is pissed that his friend’s happiness is pissing him off. He is also on edge about keeping all of it to himself as he didn’t want to spoil Doyoung’s good mood with his sob story. And he can’t stop thinking about the amazing sex he and Taeyong had and his hand just doesn’t cut it anymore. He doesn’t even feel like a person anymore, just a walking pot of negative emotions waiting to boil over.

“What’s he doing here?” Doyoung mumbles and Johnny curses loudly in his head as he thinks Jaehyun must have come to visit, but then Doyoung’s acerbic tone registers in his mind and it’s only then he notices how dead quiet the garage has gotten.

He follows Doyoung’s line of sight to the large entrance doors of the garage and nearly swallows his own tongue when he sees Taeyong standing there, lit up by the white sunlight from outside.

He has four guards with him, standing around him and clearly on edge about being there, but Taeyong looks calm, almost relaxed, as he scans the garage for whatever brought him there. Johnny’s mind tells him it’s obvious Taeyong is there for him, but his heart refuses to hope. Even when Taeyong’s eyes find him and his face lights up in a brief smile and he starts down the messy hall right towards him, Johnny tells himself he’s there for someone else.

“Hi,” he says when he stops in front of him and Johnny almost looks over his shoulder to see if there was someone else because Taeyong can’t be here, now, talking to _him_.

“Hi,” Doyoung says beside them, but Taeyong’s eyes don’t move from his.

“I was hoping we could talk,” Taeyong says quietly, moving one hand half the way to Johnny’s and then dropping it back to his side.

“Then talk,” Doyoung says for him, maybe sensing that Johnny hasn’t gotten his wits about him.

“I cannot stop thinking about you,” Taeyong whispers and his glistening eyes tug at Johnny’s heartstrings, giving life back into his body. He lifts one hand to Taeyong’s bicep and rubs his thumb over his silk shirt. Taeyong seems to like silk a lot and Johnny really likes Taeyong in silk.

“What are you doin’ here Taeyong? What about that prince whatshisname?” Johnny smiles ruefully, blinking to keep his own eyes dry as they inexplicably start to sting.

“I may have told my tutors about it,” Taeyong says and widens his eyes as if that is supposed to mean something to Johnny.

“They told the senate and they put a stop to it, I am not getting married,” he smiles then and after letting the words settle under his skin and fully realising what Taeyong is implying, Johnny’s face breaks out in a big smile as well.

“So does that mean?” he asks, gripping Taeyong’s shoulder tighter and pulling him a little bit closer. Taeyong nods hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip.

“If you will have me, I am yours,” he whispers for Johnny’s ears only and Johnny has never heard sweeter words before in his life.

Uncaring of the people around them, of the spectacle it is sure to cause, Johnny tips Taeyong’s chin up and captures his lips in a ravenous kiss. Wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s skinny frame he holds him close to his chest as Taeyong laughs with happiness against his mouth.

“Oh, and my parents would like to meet you,” Taeyong says when they part and Johnny feels like a bucket of ice water has been poured over him. “Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)


End file.
